


What's Not To Like?

by Stone_Princess



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey likes things.  Some more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Not To Like?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Supergrover24 for proving she loves me with semicolons.

* * *

Harvey likes fast cars, beautiful women and baseball. Some nights though, none of those things provide him with the satisfaction he's seeking. Not even all three of those things together will satisfy. The Yankees winning a championship, a fast drive through his city at night in an amazing car with a beautiful woman by his side. And still he'll find himself in bed, awake, listening to Amanda, Alana, or whatever her name is, breathing softly beside him and while he wonders what more there is.

Harvey likes overcoming seemingly impossible challenges and jerks getting their comeuppance. There are many long days in his life in which both of those things happen through luck, but more often through Harvey's hard work. He likes to come out on top, be the winner. The Closer. A good guy, at least in the sense that he can still convince himself of that, even if on dark lonely nights it seems like all he does is make rich people richer. Which isn't so bad; being rich himself, he knows he'd like to stay that way.

Harvey likes well-tailored suits, custom made shoes, a good shave and hot dogs from the corner vendor. In life, you often learn skills you didn't know you'd need. Harvey can wipe out two dogs while standing on the corner and not lose a crumb. Which is good because mustard can go a long way toward ruining suits, shoes and even your hair if you really, really aren't coordinated. It's a strange balance that Harvey really enjoys: the comfort of luxury in his clothes and the ability to still enjoy the basest of pleasures. It makes him feel, outwardly, a little like the puzzle that he knows he is inwardly.

Harvey likes to win. He likes to win at poker, at baseball, bets, you name it, he likes to win it. But mostly he likes to win cases, which is what makes him such a good lawyer. Ever since Mike came into his life, he's found something even better than winning: teaching Mike to win. Harvey's own wins are pure, genuine, deep-seated satisfaction. The kind that isn't filled by cars, or baseball or women. When Mike wins the way Harvey taught him too, it goes beyond that satisfaction. It pulls something out of him that he thought maybe he'd forgotten how to feel. It's light and freeing and carries no burden, despite his responsibility for Mike. It's joy and Harvey privately revels in it every time Mike wins.


End file.
